My Fast Life
by Chance Green G King
Summary: A girl seeking the one who killed her father, a student council president with iron will, both will have a violent conflict, but unknown to them both another battle wages on as time starts slowing down and there's a hero who's fighting at full speed, when all seems lost, all they need is Drive.
1. Small Notes

**Here it is everyone! The story you've all been waiting for! Now lets get this story started so that you all may have a good time!**


	2. Restart Your Engine

**Note, this will be an alternate universe of Drive mixed with Kill La Kill, so there will be of course some characters from Drive. For the ones that've choosen to add this story to your favorites and alerts, thanks a whole bunch, and if any of you are going to give me any flames, I don't care.**

 **Any who, a** **s for the setting so far, this will begin a short few days before Ryuko comes along, probably after the second chapter at best, I guarantee it.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Re Start Your Engine!**

We now see the city of Tokyo come into view, the time was around the evening and it was raining. People were walking about carrying umbrellas while others used the covers of nearby buildings to make their way through. Some were even doing their jobs like a woman dressed as a maiden was handing out fliers.

Main character's voice: " _Not many people think of how the world could end, the reason is because everyone is focused on different subjects. Such as living, working, and enjoying the presence of the ones close to you the most. But what we don't realize, is that the end of world, can happen at any time, like in the right in the middle of dinner, for example._ "

The inside of a resteraunt is now seen where the chef is cooking a meal over a fire holding a pan while a waitress makes her way threw holding a tray with drinks on it while another is pouring a cup of coffee. But all of the sudden some guy passed by the waitress carrying the tray causing the drinks to fall and the contents spill. But unexpectedly it started to slow down and people were starting to feel it.

" What the?! What's going on?! " The chef that was cooking exclaimed.

" Why am I moving so slowly?! " The maiden outside asked as she kept falling in a very slow state with the same happening to the waitress inside of the café.

" I'm stuck! " She screamed and as this odd and strange event unfolded, more disaster arrived as multiple explosions Outside of the café unaffected by time itself slowing down was a platoon resembling that of humanoid machines, androids. Some had markings resembling that of a bat, others had a hood of a cobra, while the rest had marking of a spider. One of them noticed the people inside of the resteraunt and fired off multiple blasts of energy causing the inside to explode taking the people out in an instant.

The outside became chaos, as more of the androids continued firing energy blasts, while others were attacking the people. One of them sprouted bat like wings and flew towards a bowling sign and fired away causing it to explode and make a large bowling pin fall right in the direction of some people.

" I can't move! " One of the bystanders screamed as the bowling pin came falling right towards them. However they didn't have to wait long cause one of the machines kicked the pin sending it right to the crowd while another kicked the falling bowling ball right into a tall building exploding on impact.

" _On that day, the Global Freeze happened and in it's wake, many had died. And it was also the very same day, that time had stopped for me as well._ "

We now see a teen running his way through some sort of subway tunnel, he was well over

" Dad! " The teen called out. " Dad! Where are you?! "

" Sosuke! Over here! " A voice replied and the teen instantly rushed over to the his father who had a bit of ruble one of his legs.

" Dad, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll get you out here... " The teen said as he lifted the ruble off of his fathers leg making him groan in pain.

" No Sosuke! Get out of here! " The older male protested as his son put one of his arms

" No! Not without you! "

" Do as I said! " The older male yelled and all of the sudden as rubble began to fall over and instantly he pushed his son forward away from. As this happened time began to slowdown freezing and rapidly pausing.

" Dad no! " As this happened Sosuke's father looked towards his son with a smile as the said teen could only helplessly look on and watch with his very eyes. " I love you. " He said before rubble collapsed on him completely leaving his son shocked and speechless as he started to cry.

" Dad... " The teen started

" **_DAD!_ **" The teen roared to the heavens echoing through the sky as the rain continued to fall.

" It was the same day, that my life was forever changed. "

Back at where the machines began their assault from a tall building the sounds of honking and car noises were heard as three small cars came into view from one of the tall buildings.

One of the cars was colored orange, another was colored green while the third was dark purple. Then all of the sudden some sort of small hot wheel like racing track emerged from the tip of the roof edging allowing the three small vehicles to drive right onto it.

Back with the machines three of them were continuing their work of destruction that was until they heard some honking gaining their attention. It belonged to the small cars that continued to create their own track and split off into three different directions creating tracks around their supposed enemies. The orange car emits a few honks before becoming coated in fire driving around a single android multiple times burning it to a crisp as it exploded.

The green car comes into view and rolls into a ball gaining some spikes and rolls right towards one of the machines shooting off of it's track giving the enemy a hole in it's chest before exploding.

The purple car is now seen emitting a glow creating four more copies of itself while expanding the track to fit them all. Afterwards they all fired ninja throwing stars made out of purple energy towards a single enemy and returned to one driving around it as the android exploded. But as it happened, the said foe turned into a number made out solid energy number 12. There were other numbers as well such as 66 and 6 before they darted off as a motorcycle's reving engine is heard.

" _At the same time though, I still had no idea..._ " A person comes into view walking through the slowing down rain wearing some sort of armor.

" _That while the rest of the world was frozen, there was one person trying to save us. "_ The mysterious person's helmet eye pieces flashed on as the three small cars race around the individual.

* * *

Time skip...1 year later.

We now see a car driving through the streets of Hono City. It was sort of similar to that of a 1992 Honda NSX only this was more modified and heavily costumed. It was colored red with black sides and a black padding like square pad on top of it with two white lines that went down to the headlights shaped like rockets. It also had a silver metal plate that came from it's right leaving the left a bit exposed. It also had two extra wheels hanging up acting as the rear wings. And finally it had a shield-like symbol on it, meaning the driver was most likely a cop.

As for the said driver it was Sosuke now wearing a suit with a loose red tie.

 **SPECIAL INVESTIGATIONS NEWST RECRUIT: Sosuke Arata**

" _It's now been officially been a year since the Global Freeze, and people are still afraid of the stopping sensation. People have now started calling it, the 'Slowdown'._ "

We now see Sosuke laying in a field of grass that was most likely a public park enjoying a nice nap.

" Though I can't really blame them for being scared. After all, my head feels it's stuck in mud. '

" But enough of that, I'm done thinking about it. " The teen said as he then sat up and stretched his arms up only for one of his wrists to be cuffed taking him by surprise.

" What the?! " The teen looked behind to see a woman with brown hair tied into a bun wearing a blue police uniform bearing the same shield symbol like that on the car.

" I'm taking you in. " The woman said.

 **SPECIAL INVESTIGATIONS DECTECTIVE: KIRIKO SHIJIMA**

" Kiriko?! " Seeing the older female made him panic and scream before running away back towards his car. In response to seeing this the woman took off one of her boots and threw it hitting the boy right behind the head making him fall down. " Ow! " As he tried to get up the girl kicked him down and grabbed the handcuffs and kicked one of his legs making Sosuke kneel.

" Kiriko how in the hell did you even find me?! " In response she turned him around and showed a small note book with a small drawing of the teen taking a nap with some other additional notes on it. " Huh? "

" This is one of your usual slacking off locations. " She answered as the teen got up on his feet.

" Okay, now I don't know if your like a really big fan of mine or something, but this makes you a stalker. "

" To bad, it's my job. " The woman replied and put her boot back on. " Come on now, we're going to the station. "

" Are the handcuffs really necessary though? " He asked she pulled him right towards his car. " Bet you also haven't cracked a smile all day either. " Sosuke muttered.

* * *

" _For those who are confused, apparently I was put under the guardianship of my parents old friend who happens to be the chief of the unit I work under._ "

The Hono City Police department now comes into view including the inside of some sort of small office filled with desks.

" Wow! Nice catch! " A happy voice said followed by a round of applause upon seeing Kiriko presenting Arata in handcuffs like trophy. " Good job, Kiriko! " The voice came from a middle aged man wearing a black uniform along with a purple white stripped neck tie. " That uniform was the right choice for the job today. See, your lucky color is blue. " The man said as he showed somesort of fortune telling app on his phone with the said color on it.

 **Chief of The Special Investigation Unit: Jun Hoganji**

" Seriously? You see don't you? " He asked and walked back to his desk while Kiriko uncuffed Sosuke.

" Your predictions really are on the nose, Captain. " The teen said as he took a seat as his desk right near the one who brought him to the station.

" Now that our resident slacker is here, it's time to make the announcement! " Jun said as everyone sat down. " The Hono Police Special Crimes Unit is actually going to be taking part in an investigation! Ain't that a shame? " The chief asked almost sounding sad.

" Eh? " The chief makes a whirring sound turning to the sound.

" You're disappointed about that? " He turns to the other source of the voice making more noises and shakes his making more noises from his mouth.

" Were joining an investigation? " Sosuke was confused. " For what case exactly? "

" Haven't you heard? I suppose not, you never attend any meetings... " This came from a nerdy looking person, wearing a pair of glasses, a pair of green shorts, a white shirt with a red patterned flannel underneath and for some reason holding two dolls in his arm. " This past week, there were a series of attempted murders. " The nerd said showing Sosuke the information from a I pad.

 _ **Special Investigation Unit Researcher: Kyu Saijo**_

" There were reports of the Density Shift Effect at the scene. "

" Density Shift? What the heck are you talking about? " Sosuke asked making everyone except the chief give him a look of disbelief.

" Are you oblivious?! " Kyu asked in a dumbfounded tone before the teen slammed his fist onto his palm.

" Oh, you mean the Slowdown. Didn't you call it that Rinna? " The asked a young woman with brown hair and quite a figure wearing a white labcoat.

" That's right. Please try to remember the term, Sosuke . " She replies while aiming a weird device at him.

 _ **Special Investigation Unit Scientist: Rinna Sawagami**_

" Anyways... " The captian spoke up getting their attention. " Honoji Security Division is sending Lieutenant Otta to act as our liason for the investigation. " Hearing this made Sosuke groan as he stood up.

" Otta? Great...now people are gonna think we're even bigger wierdos than usual if he's our contact... " He said before walking.

" Sosuke.. " Jun spoke up making the teen pause and look back to his guardian. " Good luck on your first investigation. " He said in his usual cheerful attitude giving him a thumbs up before as the teen continues to leave.

* * *

We now see Sosuke sitting in drivers side of his car.

" My first investigation huh? " Sosuke asked himself as he recalled the memory of his father's passing. " Might as well give this thing a try. I'm done thinking about it. "

" **Have you decided to step forward and become a warrior yet?** " A male voice said from within the car that Sosuke could never find out where it came from and has slapped himself to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

" You again? Whoever you are, you're persistent, like really persistent. "

" **Of course I am.** " The voice replies. " **I'm trying the make the choice easier. After you were assigned to the Special Crimes Unit, not to mention getting you this car.** "

" Well go ask someone else. " Sosuke replied. " I didn't want to be part of this." He said as he slumped his arms back using them as a cushion on the seat. " I am what I am. A bigtime nobody. I'm nothing special. "

" **No, your not. You're much more extraordinary then you think. You've just forgotten how to start your engine.** "

" Start my engine? " The teen repeated what he heard. " What's that even supposed to mean? "

* * *

We now see somesort of skatepark come into view, it was full of teenagers skateboarding to their hearts content doing a few tricks and next door was a basketball court were some other kids were playing.

As they all continued to their activities everything began to slowdown causing a skateboarder to stay in the air along with someone from the basket ball court landing a slam dunk freeze for a few seconds until it had resumed back to normal raising a lot of nearby peoples concern.

" That was the Slowdown wasn't it?! " A female onlooker asked her male companion who pulled out his phone that gave off some sort of alarm.

" Yeah, definitely! " He replied and before long they suddenly got this strange feeling and turned around to see a man walking right towards them. His clothing consisted a grey A-shirt, a green hoodie vest, and black pants. As he approached them he removed his hood revealing shaggy shoulder length black hair along with a smirk for some reason.

* * *

Meanwhile Sosuke was looking for the source of the voice and before long he had found it. The voice was coming from a device attached above the radio. It was colored silver with the front design of a car with yellow headlights, speed meters with two behind a larger one that was black with a red S symbol on it. Also it had a red button on the side that said "press" and finally a red-key like object that seemed to be twistable. " Oh...There you are...So what's where your voice was coming from. "

" **Exactly! On the mark.** " The voice said from the device as Sosuke took it off not minding the red happy digital face it was giving.

" Good, now I can get rid of you... "

" **Oh really?** " The belt asked and all of the sudden the devices red strap suddenly strapped itself onto his waist while giving an angry face that returned back to happy making a honking noise. " Whoa! " The teen exclaimed in surprise as he tried to get it off him. " What the hell are you?! "

" **Sorry to break it to you, but I'm a belt.** " The device said as the digital face disappeared leaving him highly confused.

" A belt? " He was highly confused and was snapped out of his thoughts by someone gently knocking at the glass of his window. While quickly hiding the belt he saw that it was only Kiriko and figuring he did something wrong again he rolled down the window.

" What did I now Kiriko? "

" Nothing yet. We're moving out, there's been another attempted murder. You'll rendezvous with Lt. Otta at the scene. "

" Where at? "

" I've already sent you the location. " The woman replied as the radio screen turned into a map with a beeping mark and headed over to a nearby van.

" **They're making their move. Let's head out.** " The belt said now coming back on gaining Sosuke's attention.

" No until you get the hell off me first! " The teen retorted making the belt give off a bored look.

" **Suit yourself. Then I'll drive.** " The belt said as two shoulder seatbelts buckled themselves in.

" How'd you do that?! " The teen asked and all of the sudden his car began to start all by itself along with the window rolling up on it's own. " Seriously how are you even doing this?! " The teen asked as the car drove off heading towards the crime scene.

* * *

We now see the sight of where the crime at the skate park officers were keeping people away from interfering their work while others interviewed eyewitnesses while the Hono City Head Security was examining the crime scene.

They all had on 1 star goku uniforms modeled into suits with ties bearing the one star symbols.

" Gen, the Special Crimes Unit is here... " One of the 1 stars said to the one called Gen. He was well around the age of 17, he had neatly coned black hair and had a red strap around his right sleeve showing his position.

" Ah, is that so? " The said teen asked.

 ** _HONO CITY SECURITY DEVISION: LEIUTENANT GEN OTTA_**

" Well, let's see what they are like... " He said and turned around and sweat dropped at the sight he was seeing raising an eyeball. " Huh?! " The reason for this was because both Sosuke and Kiriko were both wearing somesort of gear that made up of a helmet and some sort of rod that gave off a beep.

" What that supposed to be cosplay?! " One of the 1 stars inquired as Sosuke and Kiriko passed by him.

" This is the Special Crimes Unit? " Gen inquired as he went over to Sosuke.

" Man, this beeping is getting really annoying. " The teen commented.

" Hey you! " Sosuke turns around to see gen approaching him. " Why are you both wearing such ridiculous outfits? "

" Well, they say it detects Density Shift particles. " He replied honestly and then noticed something. It was a young male whose skin was turned solid dark red completely taking him by surprise as he removed his helmet. " What the heck happened to him? Did he of major sun burn or something? "

" No, he's not dead. He's actually still alive. " Gen answered as they watched some paramedics pick him up and headed over to a nearby ambulance. " It's the same sate like the other victims are in. "

" That's just unusual isn't it? What did this to him? "

" We don't know, people are saying it's a result of the Slowdown, but I don't believe in that crap. " Gen exclaimed sort of bothering Sosuke but held his tongue. " But just so were clear, don't expect your little unit to take over this investigation at all. " He said firmly to the Sosuke and went over to talk to one of the forensic specialists while the newest recruit noticed something by a spilled bucket of popcorn.

He kneeled down, put on a glove and picked it up cause it stuck out the most. " A piece of paper? Why's this here? It don't belong to the bucket, so what is it? " He wondered before the rods coming from his and both Kiriko's equipment started going nuts.

" Hey! Keep that crap down! " Gen said to the duo who were now on high alert.

" **Sosuke,** " The belt spoke up. " **Be careful, the assailant is still close.** " The belt warned the warned the teen as an already feeling began to happen. Everything began to slowdown.

" The Slowdown! " Sosuke cursed to himself as he was now moving in slowmotion feeling heavy weight with every move he made and was able to see the reactions of those caught into it.

" This is what they mean?! " Gen asked as he was frozen with his mouth wide open in shock while nearby Sosuke noticed the same hooded individual making his way down a set of stairs like normal taking the teen by surprise.

' How can he move during the Density Shift?! It's impossible! ' Sosuke said mentally as the individual suddenly became coated in red digital like energy taking the form an android with snake like features bearing the number 29 on it's chest.

" Oh crap! " The teen exclaimed in shock still stuck in the slowdowns effects while a few members of the Hono Security Division were screaming at the sight of the monster in slow motion as the android went over to Sosuke slugged him and followed it up by a kick sending him flying into a wall and grabbed him by the neck lifting him up.

" Well now, don't you look lively. " The cobra like creature noted as he examined him closely. " Nothing special about you though, but it'll do. "

" **Hang on Sosuke! "** The belt said giving an angry face. **" Shift Cars, assemble!** " Out of nowhere a honking noise was heard getting both the android and Sosuke's attention as a miniature race ramp materialized along with the three cars from a year ago hitting the creature making it let it the teen go. As Sosuke regained his breath he watched in awe as the orange car coated itself in fire leaving a trail on the tracks as it flew off and hit the machine sending it flying.

As it landed the green car got into position and produced some spikes making 29 yell in pain and rolled to the side as it began firing off energy blasts at the shift cars driving on the ground that proved utterly useless as it became worried with the orange car making a circle of fire with the track. After that the purple car leaped into the air shooting multiple ninja throwing stars coated in flames that were blocked by the androids shield only to be hit by the green spiked car that got a boost landing a direct hit.

The android like creature then fired off an energy blast right infront of it concealing itself but it only turned out that the creature escaped and everything was returning back to it's normal speed.

" What the hell was that? " Gen asked in confusion by what had just happened while his associate was still frightened.

" M-Monster... "

" Huh, something behind me? " Gen inquired not being able to see the said 'monster' while Sosuke got back onto his feet

" So what are these little cars? "

" **Friends.** " The belt answered.

" Of yours? " Sosuke asked looking at the belt.

" **No, yours.** " The belt replied making a happy face.

* * *

Once that little tussle was done and over with Kiriko requested that Gen Otta would be brought back to the station to given questions about his experience with the Slowdown along with the duo reporting any information they gained from the crime scene itself.

Meanwhile Rinna was interviewing Gen so that she may gain more data on the Density Shift and hopefully get more people to start believing them. " Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Otta. " She greeted and took a seat right next to him. " So, would you care to share your first experience encounter with the Density Shift Effect? "

" I still don't believe in it. " The teen said sitting back a bit against a locker causing a box to hit his head while getting a look from Jun.

" Your so closed minded. " The man said getting a look from the teen in response.

" It's just as I thought... " Kyu exclaimed as he had just heard every bit of detail from Kiriko. " The Density Shift Effect is a sign that those monsters will appear. It's common knowledge on the internet. "

" Its just stupid! " Gen said as he slammed his hands down onto the table. " I didn't see anything. I'll believe it when I see it! "

" Then looks like your gonna get your wish, " A voice said drawing their attention and saw that it was Sosuke as he put a picture right down onto the table. " While you were in here I just put this together. "

" Who is that? " Rinna inquired.

" That's the guy who attacked me. I did a bit of some research and found a bit of some useful info. " He answered showing off his confidence. " This is the only lead on this guy that we got. So I'm gonna try and find him. " Sosuke said and straightened his tie making Kirko gasp silently in shock before running out of the office.

" Hey, hold it! " Gen shouted. " Are you trying to show up the Hono Security Division?! " He continued to shout before running out of the door so he could find the man before this new rookie does cause he had reputation to uphold.

" Sosuke is finally in gear. " Kiriko said sounding quite surprised confusing their scientist.

" Gear? What kind of gear? " Rinna inquired.

" His brain's gear. His engine might be starting... " Kiriko answered.

" He's defiantly his fathers son. " Jun spoke up as he went back to his desk. " This is the first time I've seen his boy act like this. Even though we were reluctant to bring him into the force at his young age, he's already showing great potential. " The man said knowing that his fortune was right.

* * *

After a bit of questioning from people who would most likely know the suspect by walking instead of using his car cause he didn't trust the belt driving it again, we now see Sosuke standing a good distance away from a gym hiding behind a car that was just across the street from the said building.

" Masuda Nobuo. " The teen said as he quickly glanced at the photo. " That's him, he's one from the crime scene. If what I was told is right, he's a regular at this gym. "

" **The face is the same, but the hair's different.** " The belt noted.

" What do you mean? "

" **Look closely at the photo. They've got two totally different body types.** " Sosuke looked closely at the photo and remembered the guys appearance.

" Hmm...you're right, that is weird. " Sosuke said as he did now notice the difference and then spotted the perp he was looking for. " He's here, quiet down! " The teen whispered as he watched the assailant standing right near a tree. He wanted to confront the crook but then saw some guy wearing a track suit exiting out of the gym and began jogging into the opposite direction with Masuda beginning to follow him while Sosuke stayed close behind and began to follow.

* * *

We now change to another location with the same man who exited out the gym continued to jog and he took a break he felt the effects of the slowdown as everything began moving in slow motion. " Slowdown?! " The man panicked because he knew that whenever the slowdown occurred it meant something bad was going to happen. Everything then suddenly went back to normal as he felt his movements returning to him.

The jogger felt a presence behind him and turned around to see a familiar face who took off his hood. " Masuda?! Oh wow, it's you. " The man said happy to see a familiar face. " You look so different that I almost didn't recognize you. You've been a while, what've you been up to? "

" Attacking humans... " He said before transforming back into the same cobra like android that Sosuke encountered not to long ago. Without hesitation the monster charged forward and grabbed him the collar of his shirt lifting him up.

" Help me! " The jogger cried out.

" Hey let him go! " Sosuke cried out rushing towards the monster who released some sort of pink energy wave from it's mouth.

" We're not gonna get to him in time! " Sosuke cried out in frustration.

" **Max Flare!** " The belt called out and soon a honking noise was heard followed by the same orange car from earlier appeared almost instantly driving right towards Sosuke and attached itself to the belt. When it did a silver holder appeared with three slots one which was occupied by the orange shift car now known as Max Flare.

" Wha-What? I can move now? How? "

" **Thanks to the Shift Cars. Now hurry!** " The belt replied as the teen rushed over to the monster.

" Hands off! " Sosuke cried out landing a direct punch to the monsters face releasing it's hold of the jogger. He followed it up with a kick only for the android to catch it and roll him into the air making him land on the ground. It attempted to step on his head but Sosuke quickly rolled away and got back up and punched the monster making it stumble back a bit. Growling in anger it charged towards the teen who attempted to punch it but was instead blocked as the monster punched him multiple times in the gut before kicking him, sending the teen rolling on the ground.

" Tch, you should've interfered. " The cobra said as he proceeded over to him.

" No way! I won't let you get away with what your doing! " Sosuke gritted his teeth as he tried to get himself back up. " And I sure as hell ain't gonna lose or die to the likes of you! " As he stood back up his instincts suddenly started acting up, telling him to roll out of the way of something which he did. What he dodged was a barrage of bullets fired from the fingers of two other android like creatures with different features such as a spider with the number 42 while the other had features of a bat bearing the number 88.

The spider like monster tried to kick him but Sosuke ducked down low and punched him away as the bat attempted to land a punch only to be blocked by the teens forearm. Ignoring the pain Sosuke kicked the bat away and caught the spiders punch and kneed it in the gut but had no effect as the bat kicked him down letting the spider grab hold of the teen and throw him against a nearby pillar inflicting more pain from the impact.

" **He had allies...** " The belt said in realization.

" Thanks for saying the obvious! " Sosuke gritted his teeth in pain and was ready for another round only for corba's two associates to emit their own pink waves of energy and once again his body was slowing down despite the shift car supposed to resist the effects of the slowdown. " No! " As this happened he looked over and saw the mans hand slowly turning more red with the rest of his body. Seeing this triggered the horrible memory of his dad dying in his head.

" No! It's happening again... I can't save him! " He cried out in frustration as the two androids fired off more bullets from their finger tips only for an engine to be heard. The engine belonged to Sosuke's car that drove up front shielding him from the bullets. The two then charged at the vehicle and then the driver slammed the door open making the bat stumble back. The driver was none other then Kiriko who had her pistol ready firing a few shots at the spider and even though it had no effect, the force was pushing them back. As began to fend them off as Sosuke looked at her with eyes widening in surprise to see she to had a holster containing the green and purple from the skatepark.

After firing a few more shots she leaped over the car and fired a few more shots making the cobra like android throw down his victim. angered that they weren't able to get of these annoying distractions.

" You too Kiriko?! "

" What are you doing Arata?! " She went over and pointed to the belt. " You're engine started right? Then let him help you fight! "

" Wait..how do you know about the... " The teens voice trailed off before the belts voice cut him off.

" **Tridoron, shoot!** " All of the sudden Sosukes vehicle now known as Tridoron started to move and fire lasers at the androids while Kiriko got on standby with her gun at the ready.

" Hey, Belt! " Sosuke called out.

" **That's a little rude, isn't it?** " The belt asked frowning, not liking on how he was demanding him like that.

Sosuke sighed. " Sorry. Mr Belt! Please, tell me what I need to do! "

" **You need to transform.** " The device replied confusing the teen.

" Transform? " He questioned wondering what Mr Belt meant by that before honking noise was heard.

" **You don't like being a passenger, right?.** " Mr Belt asked as another shift car driving on it's track appeared brining with it some sort of device. " **Then take the wheel.** " The shift car then went into the teens grasp while some sort of brace attached itself to his right wrist.

" **Now, rotate the Shift Car and connect it like a lever to the Shift Brace.** " The device instructed and then Kiriko twisted the red key making it emit techno music while Sosuke rotated the rear end of the Shift Car making it look like a lever.

" Like a lever... just like this? " Sosuke asked as he inserted it into the brace making it emit an engine noise

" **Sosuke, you lost an important part of yourself in the past. But now you have the chance to save someone. With me the Shift Cars, and your new friends, you can move through the Density Shift, fast than anyone!** "

" Faster then anyone? " Sosuke asked as he recalled the memory of not being able to save his father during the Global Freeze because of the slowdown.

" **Yes. Now it's time to become the warrior known as Drive!** "

" How do I transform?

" **Just say, henshin.** " Mister Belt replied.

" Okay... " Sosuke then stepped forward feeling determination flowing through his system. " If it will let help, then fine! I'm done thinking about it! " He then did as he was told and pushed the lever on the brace. " Henshin! "

Sosuke was then enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his body with steam coming out. Once the steam died out with the hologram a new figure stood in the teens place. He was now clad in red armor that resembled that of a car with a black line across it. He wore a black body suit, with white lines that ran down his arms and legs. The teen was also equipped with red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands while the brace remained only the round part of it now had a red ring. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads. The helmet he wore also resembled car with a rear wing colored red bearing the same silver 'R' symbol like that of the Tridoron with two white lines leaving a hardly noticeable thin blue line while the eyes resembled headlights including a silver mouth piece.

Then finally from the Tridoron produced a single tire with a red line on it, flying into the air and attached itself to the black line going across the armor now giving him a racer like appearance.

" **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!** "

" Who the hell are you supposed to be? " The cobra asked.

" No idea in the slightest. " Sosuke who was now Drive " This is my first time at the wheel...Hey freaks! " The transformed teen called out and leaned on his left leg. " You're coming along for the ride. " Feeling this new power Drive then charged forward punching the spider multiple times and kicked it away and moved onto the bat caught an incoming punch and kicked it multiple times in the gut and blocked a punch from the spider before pushing them together and knocked both on the ground with a kick.

The cobra then kicked Drive making him roll but he got back up and blocked a few attacks before it fired an energy attack hitting him head on sending the fighter flying into the air a few feet and rolled. Once again the bat and spider leaped into the air firing more bullets from their finger tips only for Drive to quickly roll the side and get back up.

" **Use the Shift Lever to accelerate!** " Mr Belt instructed.

" Got it! " Drive then twisted the red key and pulled the lever on the brace three times before Mr Belt announced.

" **S-S-SPEED!** " All the sudden the wheel across Drives chest began to rapidly spin as the bat and spider continued to fire. Getting onto the ground he let the wheel do it's work as he skidded over to the two machines performing a leg sweep sending them midair. As he quickly got onto his feet Drive began to rapidly punch at the two foes at a super fast paste as a projection of a speedometer appeared showing how fast he was going.

" Holy crap now this is fast! " Drive exclaimed with a grin underneath his helmet and sent the two back to the cobra who kicked them aside.

" Let's you try that on me! " The cobra said as it rushed over to Drive who got ready.

" Bring it on! " Drive spat as they began trading blows only for the foe to counter and send him rolling on the ground as he got back up. " Lucky shot! " They continued to engage in combat again. Nearby Kiriko got close by and detached the green and purple shift cars from her holster.

" Spike, Shadow, go help Drive! " She then threw them into the air forming their own tracks in the air to aid the him while the woman was caught in the slowdown. " Hang in there, Drive! "

Drive was now seen being thrown into a warehouse with the cobra proceeding inside towards him. He then stopped upon hearing the honking of the two other shift cars from Spike and Shadow sending him back as they went into the two remaining empty slots of the holster.

" Thanks for the help. " Drive said and looked down to Mr Belt. " Mr Belt, can I use these other Shift Cars for a tune up? "

" ** _Yes!_** " Mr Belt replied with a smile. " **You're learning fast! Now get to it!** "

" Gotcha, " Drive pulled out the Tridoron Shift from the brace and twisted the key and flipped Max Flare from the holster and flipped it's lever. Once in the brace he pushed the lever.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!** "

" Tire koukan? " He questioned Mr Belt looking down to him and outside the Tridoron pulled up and produced another tire which was engulfed in flames that flew into the warehouse knocking the Speed tire off of Drives chest hitting the incoming Android before going to him and replaced the tire with an orange one resembling the sun.

" Whoa...nice... " Drive mused liking the design of it.

" **Max Flare!** "

" Flare huh? " He then looked over to the android and dashed right over to it. " Then hence it's name... " Drive delivered a punch coated in flames and followed it up with another.

" Now this is brining on the heat! " Drive exclaimed as he landed a flaming left kick and followed it up by a right punch to pack more heat.

Drive pulled the lever three times.

" **FL-FL-FLARE!** " All the sudden a flaming wheel materialized and Drive kicked it right at the cobra android. Once the tire hit, it created a flaming tornado around him which lifted him up into the air and out of the building landing outside. Drive ran after him.

Once outside the building the bat and spider charged at him. But he quickly pushed them aside and twisted the key while taking out Max Flare. After countering their attacks he put Flare back and pulled out Spike while elbowing the spider and punched the bat with his free arm. Now seizing the chance Drive twisted the shift cars lever and put it in the brace and pushed the lever.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!** " Once again the Tridoron produced another tire making the orange tire latch off and bounce at the two foes letting a green spiked tire take it's place. " **FUNKY SPIKE!** "

Drive then jumped over the two and fired multiple green spikes from his chest. He landed behind the spider and quickly grabbed it. While in his hold Drive pulled spikes lever three times.

" **SP-SP-SPIKE!** " The spiked tire then began to rotate and shredded into the spider making it fly into the air and exploded making the numbers 042 emerge from it's destroyed body. Nearby Drive noticed Kiriko giving him a thumbs up for a good job that he happily returned and twisted the key swapping out spike for shadow.

" Now let's see what you can do. " Drive said as he inserted the purple shift car and pulled it's lever. " **TIRE KOUKAN!** " The green spike wheel was replaced with a large purple ninja star. " **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!** "

Seeing the two remaining foes charge at him Drive waisted no time and pulled the lever three times.

" **SH-SH-SHADOW!** " Two large shurikens made out of purple energy emerged in his hands and threw them forward with one of them dodged by the cobra while the other hit the bat, after he countered their attacks he threw the last shuriken hitting the bat who was used as a shield by the cobra rolling to side while it exploded turning into the number 088 and 042 exploded making the last foe growl in anger.

" **Use the Speed Tire again for the finish!** " Mr Belt instructed.

" If you say so! " Drive replied as he knocked the cobra back and quickly swapped out shadow for the mini Tridoron and pushed it's lever.

" **All Tire Attack!** " From the warehouse the first speed tire along with flare, spike and shadow rolled out with the speed knocking off shadow letting it and the two other tires attack. While this happened Drive twisted the red key and pushed a red button on the side of brace.

" **The Finisher!** " All the sudden four small stacks of tires appeared around the cobra closing into him. Drive pushed the lever once.

" **Full Throttle: Speed!** " Mr Belt announced and then the Tridoron began to drive around him going faster by each passing second until it was red blur. The four tire stacks sent the cobra in Drives direction who jumped in the blur. Once in the center Drive began delivering kicks from all sides.

" HA! " Drive then kicked the android before stopping to a screeching halt while his foe exploded behind him and the Tridoron racing past him. Just like the other two, the cobra turned into the numbers 029 only it didn't exploded but instead floated away.

Seeing his foes defeated Drive went back to the jogger with Kiriko watching over him and then all the red on his body went back to normal. Emitting a sigh of releif Drive took out the mini Tridoron and reverted back to Sosuke.

" **Nice Drive!** " Mr Belt exclaimed making happy face and some car noises.

" I saved him... "

" **Correct Sosuke, and you did it with tour own strength**. " Mr Belt said making the teen smile feeling proud but noticed something odd by the joggers shoe. It was a piece of plastic that he picked up and put in a small evidence bag raising even more questions behind the attacks.

* * *

" Oh come on Kiriko! It's the middle of night! " Sosuke whinned wanting to get some sleep and turn in for the night but wasn't able to because of the said police woman was dragging him through the hallways of the Hono Police department. " Where the heck are you taking me now? "

Kirkio did not anwser his question and pushed aside some boxes hiding a door and opened it up. Filled with curiosity Sosuke followed Kiriko down the stairs closing the door behind them and entered a dark room.

When the lights flipped on Sosuke was now in some sort of garage/auto body shop with the Tridoron parked in the middle of some sort of platform.

" What is this place? "

" **Our headquarters.** " Mr Belt replied as Kiriko pushes him forward on a mover. " **Welcome to the Drive Pit.** "

" So Kiriko, you were working for him all along? No wonder your so unphases... "

" Our existence is a secret, even from the Special Crimes Unit, Revocs and Satsuki Kiryuin herself. "

" **That's right. The other victims have returned to normal, so you're off to a good start.** "

" I'm not to sure of that...somethings not right here. " Sosuke exclaimed making them a bit confused. " That monster could've killed him. But was it really trying to? " He pulls out two small bags filled with the evidence he's gathered so far. " I don't this case is closed just yet. "

* * *

" Damn it... " number 029 said as he struggled in his disembodied form sitting on a stairway and heard some footsteps.

" Would you like a new body, number 029? " The stranger asked the number holding something that resembled a shift car lowered it down as the numbers were absorbed into the little vehicle turning into a small blue glowing orb of light while the stranger watched with a happy smile.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Well how'd you all like this first chapter? Sure it was entirely from the first episode of Drive, but hey, everything starts somewhere. And this is how it' ll start.**

 **Replying to reviewers**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Hope this is was worth the wait friend;)**

 **Shogun Lord Poke Burst**

 **Like we secretly discused, later on :)**


	3. What is a Kamen Rider?

**Here's chapter 2 for My Fast Life, I do apologize for the story not being updated, but everything's just been busy. Other stories I was in the mood to update, personal life, work life, basically whatever comes up and I gotta deal with it.**

 **So, using my days off and free time whenever available, I've been slowly working on this, little by little.**

 **Ultimately, this is the result of finally feeling the mood. I'll try to update this thing again, but it'll take a little time.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **What is a Kamen Rider?**

We first begin the chapter right around a night time setting with some sort of mansion coming into view and it was on fire.

In one of the rooms were the flames hadn't reached was a mess and someone was inside groaning in pain as he tried to get up to see the three silhouettes of the three assailants who were attacking his home.

One of them then blasted the doorway into his study and soon transformed and approached the unknown individual who then fell back on the floor looking like he was having a hard time to breath.

" No... " The man's voice strained showing he was still trying to hold onto his life as one of the assailants looked down on him. " I can't die just...Not while there still out there! "

* * *

All the sudden someone gasps awake and it turned out to be Mr Belt. " **A dream...** " The device said now calming down a little. ' **Even after becoming a belt I still have my old demons... '** She then notices Kiriko on one of the walkways in the Drive Pit.

" **Ah Kiriko, is Sosuke working on the case?** "

" No, he's slithered off somewhere. " The female officer replied.

" **Are you serious?** " Mr Belt asked making a sad face.

" I can't reach him. "

" **Isn't it a little early for his engine to cut out?** " The device asked out loud.

* * *

 **Now inserting opening, Surprise Drive.**

 **Start Your Engine!**

 **Ameagari BreakCloud Sukima kara**

We now see Sosuke just waking up and getting out of bed before starting to eat breakfast, but unexpectedly Kiriko was in his home with a pair of handcuffs ready to arrest him per usual.

 **Aozora ga Temaneki shiteru. Alright Sorosora ikouka**

Almost immediately the teen runs out of his apartment with the female cop hot on his trail running by the Mankanshokes home with Sukuyo hanging laundry on the line with Barazo, Mataro and the familys dog Guts was sent flying through the rooftop by Ryuko who were most likely peeping on her while Mr Belt makes a frowny face from inside the Tridoron that's been following them.

 **Dareka ga iu Logic shinjinai. Chokkan wa Shinjiteitai**

The scene now changes to the Special Investigation Units headquarters and cuts to the Drive Pit showing multiple Shift Cars driving on tracks all across the screen showing all the members of the unit and the Mankanshoku's affected by the Slowdown before it cuts to the show Heart, Brain and Chaser followed up by the Student Council of Honoji Academy.

 **High Time Hajimari wo Sagashite. Fire up ignition!** **Heavy nopressure. Bukkowashite Accel fumi kome.**

The Drive Pit comes into view again as Sosuke hops into the Tridoron and speeds off onto the streets and turns into Drive into the process.

 **Suprise! Sekaiju ga Drive! (faster then ever!)**

Drive swiftly dodges a few energy blasts. He's now seen with different tires, before he's seen duking it out with some of the Roidmudes, with fists coated in Fire thanks to Max Flare and does a backflip turning shifting to Funky Spikes shooting projectiles at his enemy's and shredded one in the process before switching to Midnight Shadow throwing multiple shurikens at his foes exploding on impact before one Roidmude tries to attack him from behind only to sliced in half from Ryuko's Scissor Blade wearing her transformed Kamui giving her a nod in thanks.

 **Feelin high, Mezameru you na (Drive in show!) Hajimaru umei niwa (Keep chasin' forever!)**

An army of Roidmudes lead by Heart and Brain march towards Honoji Academy with Satsuki Kiryuin and the Elite 4 awaiting them with multiple students armed with Goku Uniforms at the ready. Afterwards it shows Tridoron quickly out maneuvering spikes coming out of the ground followed by a quick scene showing Ryuko clashing blades with Sastuki.

 **Back Gear wa nai! ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**

As the opening begins to end, Sosuke is seen doing the signature finishing Drive Kick before Kiriko salutes to the viewers followed by Ryuko tightening up her glove while Sosuke retightens his tie as the Tridoron pulls up infront of the back alley clinic with the teen coming out to visit and is greeted by Ryuko while the symbol of the car gleans in the sunlight.

* * *

Sosuke was now sitting idly by on a table eating a bowl of ramen served from a nearby vendor serving him his meals with a lot to think about on his mind. Such as for instance, just only yesterday, he fought three monsters, transformed into a race car themed warrior called Drive thanks to the help of a device now dubbed as Mr Belt along with a little hotwheel called a Shift Car.

' I still can't believe it...I was just a normal rookie cop, already on my first investigation, and now I'm supposed to be like some sort of superhero? ' Sosuke thought going over what's happened so far. ' On the other hand though, I was able to save that guys life, but can I really trust Mr Belt? He's got some sort of secret to how he's connected to all this. '

While gathering his thoughts he suddenly felt a very familiar and annoying presence he knew all to well. " Oh great...here we go... " Sosuke groaned as he turned around to face Kiriko.

" Hunter, go! " She said pointing at the teen with a gunshot noise in the background followed by the sound of a police siren. This confused him for a moment before something kept bumping into his hand. It was a small police car taking him by surprise.

" A patrol Shift Car? Cool... " Sosuke commented as he felt Kiriko put her hand on him. " No! Get away from me stalker! " Sosuke yelled as he began to run away from the female officer and slammed the bill on a nearby counter with money to pay.

" Hey! " Kiriko then began her pursuit with the shift car dubbed as Hunter joining in. " Hold it right there! " She then proceeded to chase him outside of the restaurant and ultimately stopped at a traffic light that turned red making them both get ready to continue running.

" You won't get away from me! " She yelled as the traffic light counted down like in a video game going into the green signaling them to go. Instantly Sosuke runs past by a car while Kiriko jumps over the hood.

" Hey! Watch where your going jackasss! " One of the occupants cried out sticking their head out of the window while the chase continues on.

While Sosuke was gonna make a break for it underneath a bridge Kiriko who was surprisingly very athletic back flipped over the railing landing right on front of him.

" **Holy crap**! " He said in awe and quickly turned around to run the other way. " Were you raised by ninjas or something?! " Sosuke asked as he continued running away through some alleyways.

" Hold it! " As if on que the new shift car raced infront of Sosuke and created somesort of minature metal fence. The teen saw this and jumped over it and soon climbed up a tall tree to get away from her.

She runs right towards the tree and looks up to her trapped perp. " Get down here Sosuke! " The police woman demanded.

" No! Leave me alone! " The teen snapped back. " Seriously, can't a guy eat lunch in peace without getting getting cuffed everyday?! "

She then sighed in defeat. " Fine, I won't cuff you, just come back to the station with me. "

" You promise? " Sosuke narrowed his eyes while looking at her.

" I promise. " Kiriko swore with a raised hand and had two fingers crossed behind her back with Sosuke jumping down before he was kicked down. She then busted out the cuffs. " I'm taking you in! " She puts them on him.

" Ow-ow-ow-ow! You lied to me! " The teen snapped at her with shark teeth.

" And you called me a stalker Sosuke! " The female officer retorted.

" Only because it's true! And you never smile! " Hearing this angered Kiriko as she made him stand up.

" You're not getting out of this one. Not just anyone can become Drive! " She said in a serious tone before she began to drag him to back to the station.

' I've never seen her this serious, why does she care about Drive so much anyways? ' Sosuke wondered as the police woman continued to pull him.

* * *

Elsewhere in Hono city there was guy talking to two other guys, all while leaning back to a nice cheery red 1969 ford mustang that was most likely bought from America.

" We weren't trying anything. " One guy said to the owner.

" Yeah, were telling the truth. "

From the alley ways emerged a man well around his middle twenties, with a fair face and neat black hair. His clothing consisted of a red leather coat with a black fur tuff around the collar while the rest of his clothing was all black underneath.

" Oh please, I've seen you both pawing my ride before, don't lie. " The owner replied to their answers and turned around after seeing the two look at something. He turned around to see the stranger. " Who the hell are you? " He asked rather rudely.

" I have to meet with a friend. " The stranger replied. " I'll need your car. " Seconds later they were all thrown against a nearby wall all while a density shift occurred making it seem like everything was in slow motion. As for the stranger he got into the car and drove off to meet with who ever he was talking about earlier.

" Now, where did my friend's 'soul run off too... "

* * *

The Drive Pit now comes into view with Sosuke being cornered on a stack of tires by the shift cars much like hunting dogs tracking racoons.

" Alright! Alright I get it! " Sosuke yelled as he stoon on a pile of tires with as the shift cars continued to seemingly scold him while Kiriko and Mr Belt watched it all happen. " What's the deal with these little cars anyways? "

" **The Shift Cars exist to serve humanity.** " Mr Belt awnsered. " **The same goes for Justice Hunter, the patrol car over there.** " The said shift car turned on it's siren in response.

" And there are others on standby here in the pit. " Kiriko added as two other shift cars rolled up. " Along with few out in Japan on missions. '

" **In contract, there are the Roidmudes. Who are a threat to mankind.** " Mr Belt said instantly perking up Sosuke's attention looking towards the device.

" Roidmude? You mean those monsters I fought? " The teen asked while remembering the creatures he fought just yesterday.

" **Yes.** " Mr Belt answered before getting serious. " **Please, Sosuke, we need our secret weapon. Become Drive, and fight the Roidmudes.** "

" Yeah...I don't know about that... " The teen replied walking to the front of the Tridoron seemingly taking them by surprise.

" **And why not, exactly?** " Mr Belt inquired.

" Because you were able to let me move during the slowdown. I was able to fight despite the Slowdown being in effect. " Sosuke answered. " Now... wouldnt it be fair to assume your somehow associated with those things? " He inquired making Mr Belt silent for a moment. " My dad and countless people are dead because of them. " He turned around to face them. " So how am I supposed to know if your really on our side? "

" He is Sosuke! " Kiriko defended him. " We need your help. " The female officer said and walked up to him. " At least take this, and keep your Shift Brace with you. " She handed him a slot holder.

" Not just anybody can do this, huh? Why don't you do it Kiriko? "

" You think I don't want to?! " Kiriko snapped. " That's why I need you to do this Arata. Besides, didn't you say yourself that the case wasn't over yet? "

" I did. And I intend to see this thing through. " The teen answered honestly before walking away

" Where are you going? " Kiriko asked.

" I got to take care of something, personal. " He answered while

* * *

The inside of the Special Crimes Unit's office comes into view with Kiriko just entering the room. " I went and had this commemorative banner, so is the case over yet? " Jun asked their scientist

" The case is literally about helping red people, so why turquoise? " Rinna inquired by the colors of the kanji on the said banner.

" Turquoise was my lucky color the other day. " He answered walking past her.

" Ahhh, well that explains it. " Rinna exclaimed with a little fake cheerful tone despite how weird her boss can be at times.

" Speaking of the case it is almost done. " Gen said now standing up from his seat inside of the office while holding up a photo of the supposed suspect. " Now we just need find and catch this guy and then we're done. Then we're not gonna need any more help from you weirdos! "

" What?! How rude! " Kyu said getting up from his seat standing next to associate. " Right Rinna? "

" Yeah! " Just like that the three began to argue much to Jun's displeasure.

" Aw, all this bickering...The future doesn't look so bright for this team. Even little Arata's run off again. " He said looking over to the teen/rookie's empty desk

* * *

The Tridoron is now seen driving beyond the outskirts of Hono City now entering into Tokyo. After a while the vehicle parked, right in the parking lot of a local cemetery with a small bouquet of flowers at hand. Once through the entrance he made his way inside browsing around through the different gravestones until he found the one he was looking for reading:

 **Sato Arata**

 **Loving Father, Husband, and a Proud Officer**

Sosuke got on the ground with his legs crossed, and placed the bouquet right in front of the stone. " Hi dad. It's been a while. " The teen began. " Everything's been rather fine lately. I'm defiantly getting along with Jun. Even though at times he can weird, he still means well, and I'm glad I'm getting to know him. I'm already a rookie officer, I wonder what you'd say right now. The only down side is my one of teammates is kind of a pain the ass. Every single moment she can get, just to hand cuff me, can you believe that? " He asked kind of having a feeling right now he'd be laughing. " And this might sound crazy, but on my first investigation, I'm already getting myself dragged into some kind of war. "

As he continued close by there was a miniature version the Tridoron appearing to be watching him.

" I saved a mans life yesterday, by becoming some sort of super hero. Even though it seems like it's a good idea to help out more people. The truth is, I don't know what to do, even if I take the role, can I really live up to it? To you? I don't want to let anyone down, that's what scares the hell out of me.

" **Sosuke...** " Mr Belt voice muttered appearing that Mr Belt was watching the teen from the very moment he got out of Hono City.

" I know probably right now, you've give me some advice, but your not here now. So all I'm asking is please watch over me, like you already are. And in return, I'll look after people in your place. " He said before feeling a breeze go right by him making him smile. As he turned around, he accidentally bumped into a woman who dropped something on the ground.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. " The woman apologized.

" No, it's okay. " Sosuke replied and kneeled down to pick up whatever she dropped.

" Thank you, I really need these pain killers. " When Sosuke picked up the painkillers time and everything else seemed to slowdown for him, the evidence he found at the crime scenes.

" _Well now, don't you look lively._ " The cobra roidmudes voice repeated in his head.

" That's it. " He said in realization.

" Huh? " The woman was confused as the teen gave her back her pills while he retightened his tie.

" My brains in top gear now thanks to you. " Sosuke said to her. Gotta go. Bye! "

* * *

Inside of a local restaurant there was a man with light brown hair, brown eyes, a green suit and a pair of gray pants was sitting down, calmly drinking his tea. However his peace was interrupted by the sound of an engine parking right up to the front of the building. The man now gained an irritated face showing his annoyance as he put on a pair of glasses.

" Heart... " The individual said addressing the stranger wearing the red coat appearing to know him. " Aloof, careless, and ostentatious as always, I see. "

The stranger now dubbed as Heart simply smiled as he walked over to the other side of the table. " Couldn't you at least smile once in a while, Brain? " Heart inquired and got no answer but only silence as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from his associate.

" What do you want? " Brain asked getting straight to the point looking to Heart. " Just tell me what you came here for. "

" I gave 029 a new body. " Heart began to explain. " Once I did, my friends soul wandered off. Mind looking for him please? " Brain simple taped onto his glasses. Once he did someone behind him, carrying an I-pad went haywire and displayed a map of the city that zoomed into a certain area with a red dot beeping into view.

" There he is. " Brain answered. " He'll be reviving soon. "

" Good. Now all we have to do is wait. " Heart said before he ordering something from the menu.

* * *

Speaking of number 029 who's soul was still inside of one of cars Heart had given him was now inside of some sort of modeling agency. He quickly drove up to a nearby computer that was left on and got in front of the screen. The car gave off a purple glow as the screen shifted showing talent profiles for different. Afterwards he turned into a blue light and soon from a digital manifestation his body had now reformed along with his human disguise.

Satisfied with his body reformed, 29 put on his hood ready to continue his goal.

* * *

Later at the Special Investigation Unit's office they had just received a call. And it wasn't very good news.

" There's been another victim turned red! " Kiriko informed everyone about the immediate notice.

" Where at?! " Gen inquired.

" At the Talent Agency. It was one of their models! " Kiriko answered.

" Masuda, that sleaze! " The Hono Security officer growled ready to run out of the room only for Sosuke to run inside and immediately darted to the drawing board.

Seeing his serious demeanor made Kiriko gasp silently. ' He's in gear again. ' She said to herself while the teen quickly put the picture of the suspect aside to the corner while the others were in a now drawn circle with a marker/

" What the hell are you doing now Sosuke? " Gen asked as everyone else watched in interest to see what the young officer was doing.

" We had it all wrong with all of these incidents. " Sosuke began. " These weren't attempted murders, the victims were rejected.. " He then circled around the suspects photo. " But, Masuda Nobuo here was chosen. They took him and copied his face. "

" So wait...: Rinna began to slowly put it all together. " They're after body parts? "

" Not just any normal body parts. " Sosuke confirmed. " The culprit went pacifically after people with attractive physical traits. The people at the scenes were all rejected. The red coloring is a sign that they've been passed over. "

" H-How did you figure this out?! " Kyu inquired in shock in response Sosuke brought out two small evidence bags.

" There were bits of trash left near two of the victims. Both were for medication. Cold medicine packaging, and foil from an allergy pill blister pack. "

" Anyone he finds that's not in peak physical condition is left behind... " Kiriko said in realization. " That's what he was after? "

He nodded in response. " All those people we thought he was trying to kill were really just leftovers. And he's gonna continue abducting more people if we don't act now! "

" Now wait a minute... " Gen stepped forward. " One the victims recently recovered and said that his girlfriend's gone missing too! "

" Gen, can you make of a list of people who went missing over the last week? "

" Hmph. of course, who the heck do you think you're asking? " Gen retorted to Sosuke's answer giving him a light pat on the shoulder as he ran out of the office.

" I'll try searching online from that angle. " Kyu said before going over to his computer to get to work.

" But the question is where the culprit even hiding? " Sosuke wondered.

" Most likely somewhere close to Masuda Nobuo's residence! " Kiriko confirmed.

" Looks like you're gonna need one of my gadgets! " Riina said pushing Kiriko forward towards the teen. " If the kidnapper causes Density Shift, you'll be able to pinpoint where he is! "

" You mean that lame beeping thing? " Sosuke inquired remembering the said devices that they had to wear yesterday. " Fine, but only if we have to.. " He said before making his way out.

" Hey! There not lame looking! " Riina complained while in the background Jun was highly pleased.

" This team is actually pretty impressive once it gets up and running. "

* * *

Sosuke now enters the Drive Pit and gets into the Tridoron buckling up.

" **Your errand seems to have went well, Sosuke.** " Mr Belt said to the teen from his usual spot at the dashboard.

" Let me guess, you tracked me didn't you? "

" This Shift Car allowed me to observe you at your fathers grave. "

" How much did you hear? "

" Enough to know your reason for doubting me. I truly am sorry for your loss. "

" It's water under the bridge don't worry. " Sosuke said as Kiriko entered in the passenger seat. " Ready? "

" Yes. " Kiriko nodded.

" **Now, let's move.** " Mr Belt said with a smily face as the platform the Tridoron was on slowly rose upwards. " **Remember Sosuke, you can trust in your friends. The Special Crimes Unit and the Shift Cars will** **help find** **our culprit.** "

" Then let's move out! " Sosuke cried out as the Tridoron emerged out of the Drive Pit and sped out onto the streets of Hono City.

Meanwhile all through out the city, Gen was gathering information about the missing people, Riina was tracking traces of Density Shift while Kyu was searching through what the web had to offer. Afterwards Kiriko got phone calls from all of them.

" Yes...Right, thank you. The amusement park, right? Understood. Head here Arata. " The police woman said pointing towards the screen of the car.

" On it. "

* * *

The two had now arrived at their destination and were immediately on the search. But they were both on the alert, cause if the victims were here, then that also meant their kidnapper wouldn't be to far away either.

Sosuke and Kiriko quickly got behind some barrels and looked around the area until the teen noticed something stand out.

" Hey, over there! " Sosuke said pointing to a merry go round covered in tarps. The duo rushed over and pushed the tarp aside, and it was right now, they'd found what they've been looking for the missing victims, who were tied up. " We found them! " Immediately they bot began to check for a pulse.

" They're still alive. How are the others Kiriko? "

" The others over here are okay. " The female officer confirmed.

" _Come to take the humans back?_ "

" Bastard.. " Sosuke recognized the voice. " So you are still alive! " He pulled the tarp aside and they were both shocked to see that standing before them was the girl they were going to rescue right in front of them. But they quickly realized it was really the Roidmude.

" _I don't mind. You can have them back now...I've already copied their most desirable features for myself._ " He said before changing back to his Masuda Nobu disguise. " _The man's face and the woman's hair._ " He then changes back to his female disguise. " _My body is magnificent now!_ " Sosuke kept a scowl on his face as they both watched the Cobra roidmude return back to it's original form before it changed. His body became all purple and was equipped with gauntlets on his forearms.

" Even if you change, I'm still gonna kick your ass! " Sosuke challenged. However before he could do anything the Iron Roidmude fire off pink energy creating a Density Shift.

* * *

With Gen, Kyu and Riina.

The officer was currently behind the wheel of a car with the Slowdown affecting him as well. " Again?! "

" See?! " Riina said. " Now you see it, right?! "

" Nope, not happening! I don't believe it! "

" How can he be so stubborn?! " Kyu asked turning to Riina despite being in slow motion.

* * *

Back at the restaurant with Heart and Brain, everyone besides them was greatly being effected by the Slowdown.

Seeing this made Heart smile, " There he is. He's awoken to considerable power. So, shall we say hello? " Heart asked his associate standing up from his chair and transformed. Turning into a hulking red machine.

Brain did the same thing turning into a green and grey machine with brain armor parts. He grabs the I-Pad from the person behind him and walked out of the restaurant with Heart.

* * *

" I must further my perfection! So I'll find some more humans. " The Iron Roidmude said as it ran off in search for more prey. As this happened the Shift Cars on Sosuke and Kiriko's waist activated allowing them to move.

" We can't let him get to the city! " Sosuke said.

" Go after him Arata! I'll look after the victims! " Getting a nod from the teen and ran after him. But out of nowhere multiple energy bullets came out of nowhere with Sosuke quickly getting to cover. He quickly looks to see two more Roidmudes were present. A spider with the number 093 and a bat numbered with 071.

" Oh great, he had more friends?! " Both Spider and Bat models charged after Sosuke. While he was able to block off a few of their attacks the teen was easily overpowered by the two of them fighting together and rolled across the ground. As he got back up, he heard the Tridoron driving up from behind them and fired off a few shots hitting them both.

Seizing the moment Sosuke hopped inside the car while the Bat jumped into the air and sprouted some wings while the spider grabbed onto a leg to hitch a ride and followed after the Iron roidmude.

" We gotta catch up to them. " Sosuke said as he grabbed Mr Belt and looked at him.

" Indeed. Are you ready Sosuke? "

" Yeah. " He put him on his waist. " I'm done thinking about it. I'm an officer...Besides, I'll be chasing him for someone else too! " The teen started up Tridoron's engine and drove after the three roidmudes. Once on the road, he spotted his targets. " There they are! Lets go! "

" Good! Star your engine! " Mr Belt said and that was Sosuke's que. He quickly turned the key making the music come on. The hollow section of Tridoron opened up as the teen took the Speed Car out from it's slot and twisted the end to make the lever pop out inserting it into his shift brace.

" Henshin! "

" _**DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!** _"

Once the transformation was done the wheel went through the hollow section of tridoron and somehow made it's way to Drives chest completing the transformation.

Now transformed the teen continued his pursuit on the Iron roidmude and fired off a few rounds from tridoron. The enemy took notice of this and began to knock every nearby car around him to create a blockade.

" Oh no you don't! " He quickly avoided the cars and easily caught up with him. The Iron roidmude growled as it then ran towards a parking lot building and began to climb the walls. Drive noticed the bat and spider fly inside and he was already inside. The bat dropped spider onto a truck and punched the roof causing the back doors to open releasing multiple metal barrels .

" Whoa! " Drive began to out maneuver the barrels that were being shot by the bat exploding on impact. Unknown to him, the Iron roidmude was above him and smashed the floor causing a bunch of rubble to fall on Tridoron. " Crap! Were sitting ducks like this! "

" Use Tridoron's tire enhancements! " Mr Belt said before three Shift Cars on the side of Drive's belt began to glow and automatically came off as they all flew into the vehicles rear.

 **"MAX FLARE!"**

 **"FUNKY SPIKE!"**

 **"MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

 **"TIRE FUERU!"**

Just like that, the car was now equipped with the same wheels Drive would've had equipped to his chest and with it's power up, the car burst out of the rubble. " Hell yeah! " Drive cheered continuing to make his way up the roof, and was met with a barrage of bullets coming from the bat and spider. " Take them out! "

" **GO TRIDORON!** " Mr Belt commanded making the Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow tires fire off their respective attacks. The shurikens hit the spider while the spikes hit the bat. Upon contact, they seemed to freeze right in the middle of the air. Afterwards the Max Flare tire flashed orange before coating Tridoron in flames flying off of the roof right towards the two roidmudes smashing them as there cores landed on the ground.

As they landed so did Tridoron who quickly did a u turn. " Alright! Two down! One to go! " Drive said as the car ran over the cores destroying them.

* * *

Elsewhere just right near the center of Hono City someone was reading a map of the area itself while other people were passing by minding their own business.

" Tch, what a pain. " The individual said sounding female. And indeed she was. The one reading was a seventeen year old girl of medium height. She had medium black length hair with a single left swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes stuck out, the pupils were shaped like gears with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit consisted of a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves. What made her stand out was a some sort of metal case held by a strap across her shoulder.

" Even though I just only got here, it's still a pain in the ass to try around this place. Eh, I'll just wait for the next railcar. "

" Huh?! What's going on!? Wait a minute...is this the Slowdown?! "

" _Now don't you look lively._ " The girl hears a voice and in slowmotion she turns to see the Iron roidmude unaffected moving normally.

" W-What the hell are you?! "

" _Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Just come with me._ "

' Oh crap! I'm screwed! Why can't my body move?! ' As it seemed the roidmude was about to claim his prey he was wrong.

" Hey asshole! " A voice called out getting it's attention along with the girl to see Drive getting out of Tridoron. " Were you like a raised in a barn? Talk about rude. If your really that desperate to get a girl...then I feel sorry for you then. "

" _Why you!_ " The Iron roidmude charged towards Drive and the two began to fight. Drive quickly blocked off a few attacks and quickly backed up to kick the enemy in gut making it tumble back a bit. Afterwards the transformed teen grabbed it's legs and slammed it right into the ground

' Huh? Why's wearing race car costume? ' The girl wondered as she slowly tried to get some cover while the fight continued to unfold before her eyes. Speaking of eyes the roidmude's red set flashed as it got back on it's feet. It then brought one of its arms forward extending out like a whip. Drive began to dodge the attacks and one of them flew right past him hitting a nearby stone pillar slowly falling towards some people with the girl caught right in the middle of it.

' Shit! I still can't move! Eh? ' She now noticed Drive running right towards her direction turning a red key and pulled his shift brace thrice before getting infront of the falling pillar.

" **SP-SP-SPEED!** " He then rapidly punched the falling pillar at astonishing speeds causing it to break apart before knocking it away and turned around to see if the people were okay. Once they were he continued to fight against the Iron Roidmude.

'That's insane I've never seen anyone move so fast. Who is this guy? ' She asked herself as she watched Drive take out Midnight Shadow twisting the end of it into a lever and turned the key on his belt before installing it into his shift brace.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!** " The speed tire on his chest was swapped out for a large purple shuriken. " **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!** " Drive then began to land blow after blow all while dodging the Iron roidmudes attacks. After landing six rapid strong punches in its gut making the machine tumble back he quickly turned the key and pulled the lever on his shift brace thrice once again.

" **SH-SH-SHADOW!** " Drive threw two large purple shurikens at the roidmude before throwing a third that made a u turn and hit him right in the chest. However it wasn't enough to finish him, instead the enemy got really pissed off and changed it's gauntlets into claws

" Ggh! He's way stronger then he was yesterday. " Drive noted. " Any ideas? "

" **We need to pin him down.** " Mr Belt suggested.

" Good idea, and I know just who to call. " Drive exclaimed before hearing a police siren. " There he is. " It was Justice Hunter who drove on his ramp passing by the Iron roidmude and into the Drives hand. " Perfect timing Hunter. " He said before twisting the shift cars end into a lever. " Alright, you're coming along for the ride. " After swapping out shadow with hunter he pulled the lever on his shift brace.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!** " From Tridoron the Hunter's wheel materialized and equipped itself onto Drives chest matching perfectly with his armor color wielding a metal jail-cell cage dubbed as the Justice Cage.

" **JUSTICE HUNTER!** "

" What's this thing supposed to do? " Drive wondered as he examined it and noticed the Iron roidmude about to attack him threw the bars. " Whoa! " He blocked an incoming punch and then another before bashing it on his opponents head and realized what he could do with it.

" Ooooh..its good for defending and hitting. Nice! " Drive exclaimed before bashing his opponent on the head, followed it up with a punch gave it another swat with the cage and kick before throwing it into the air turnifn the key on the belt and pulled the lever thrice.

" **Hun-Hun-Hunter!** " The Justice Cage spun over the roidmudes head and rained down cage poles around him. The top grew five times in size completely trapping him in a cage. As the roidmude tried to get bust out he got electrocuted instead.

Without hesitation Drive pushed the button on the brace. " **THE FINISHER!** " He then pulled the lever once. **" FULL THROTTLE: HUNTER!** " Tire projections manifested in front of Drive before they smash into the transformed teen propelling him forward towards the cage but another set appeared going into the air, more tires appeared making him do a backflip before the tires at the start making him skid forward. As he closed in Drive reared his fist back and let out a battle cry extending his fist forward hitting the Iron roidmude while the cage disassembled itself letting him deliver the final blow.

Drive simply turned back to see the roidmude was giving off steam extending out a hand towards him with probably the last of his strength. " _It can't be...are you a...Kamen Rider?!_ "

" Hmm? Kamen Rider? " Drive questioned his opponent but wasn't able to get an answer cause he blew up with it's core flying into the air. He looked down to Mr Belt. " Looks like, now we're off to a good start. Right?

" **Indeed. And thank you, Sosuke. Once again I ask you, please help us defeat the Roidmudes. There are 108 in total.** " Drive and Mr Belt watched the roidmude core explode. " **Actually, make that 103...** "

" Oh right, we did destroy four of them earlier. " Drive recalled before going into Tridoron. As he drove off, the transformed teen was unaware that the same girl he saved watched the whole fight.

" What the heck's a Kamen Rider? " The girl wondered. " Maybe that's what he is? Geez, this place just keeps getting more weirder by the second. "

* * *

Meanwhile with Heart and Brain the two were making their way across a bridge but suddenly stopped upon hearing a hummin noise and returned to their human forms causing everything to move back to normal again.

Heart hummed already knowing what it meant. " Looks like we won't be meeting our new friend after all... "

" This is proposterous! " Brain cried out in disbelief. " He was a powerful and versitile Roidmude. How can anyone defeat him?! "

Heart chuckled in amusement looking to Brain.

" Actually, someone does come to mind... " He anwsered before looking in the direction of motorcycle engine that stopped right infront of them. " Ah, Chase has arrived. "

The one called Chase has a purple motorcycle with the front bearing a frightening metalic skull. He wore a purple suit with pants to match. Upon removing his helemet it revealed to be a man in his earlier twenties with black hair and dark purple eyes.

He then approached Heart and Brain and asked just one question. " Who's my target this time? "

* * *

Back at the Special Investigation Unit's headquarter's Gen was filling out a report.

" Well, the kidnapped victims are free now...But how am I going to spin this reports?! " He asked in frustration before Rinna leaned onto his back causing him to scrib the pen across the report he was working on.

" I'm much more interested in that mysterious fighter that took care of the monsters. "

" I know what you mean, Rinna. " Kyu said sitting right next to her with an I-pad at hand. " I wanna see pics! "

" Yeah,pics! " Before long the three of them once again began to bicker much to Jun's displeasure as he entered the office.

" This team may be just as doomed as I though! " He then shrugged his shoulder and looked at his tie brining out his phone. " Eh, maybe I just need to update my lucky color... "

As the three continued to bicker while Jun was doing his business Sosuke was at his desk right next to Kiriko. And it seemed something was on his mind as he leaned over to her.

" Hey Kiriko? Can I ask you something? Whats a Kamen Rider? "

" Huh? Why do you ask? " The police woman asked in surprise.

" Cause that's what it called me. " Sosuke answered appearing to give her a little joy.

" The Roidmude called you a Kamen Rider? " She was astonished to hear this making her laugh slightly and smiled making Sosuke gasp in shock.

" You just smiled! "

She instantly returned back to her normal self. " You're mistaken. "

" Yes, you did! "

" I did no such thing. "

" Did too! " Unknown to the duo a Shift car was on Sosukes desk.

" Drop it before I arrest you! "

" For what? I also saw you laugh! "

" You're delusional. "

" Oh bet me! "

In the Drive pit Mr Belt was listening in and made a smily face.

" **It does have a ring to it...Kamen Rider Drive.** "

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **cjboughton**

 **You will know it when it happens.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst**

 **Not to bad of an idea. :)**

 **BloodyDemon666n**

 **I'm very glad to see that you enjoyed the story,**

 **Kamencolin**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **I'm very glad.**

 **Guest**

 **Eh, some of those stories are actually pretty good, but yeah I can agree with that.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Happy to hear.**

* * *

 **Also another note,** **Since the Hesei Kamen Rider Era has ended,**

 **what would you all like me to try and write?**

 **Take your two picks,**

 **Kiva crossover with Soul Eater or Wizard crossover with RWBY? I'm really interested to hearing what your responses/answers will be.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
